A Downton Holiday
by shana.rose
Summary: Anna and Sybil are having problems in the love departments. Anna is getting tired of waiting for Mr. Right and Sybil needs to get away from her cheating ex-boyfriend. When they switch houses will their love problems finally be fixed? Based on the movie The Holiday. A/B & S/B holiday season fic.
1. House Swap

A/N: I've been watching to write this ever since I watched the movie two weeks ago! I love the film & thought it might be fun to do Anna & Bates & Sybil & Tom as the couples. My goal is to finish this fic by New Years.

You guys should also read magfreak's version of The Holiday. It's really great & she actually does all the main characters pov's which is super cool!

* * *

You guys should also read magfreak's version of The Holiday. It's really great & she actually does all the main characters pov's which is super cool!

Anna looked through her notes, fingers posed on her keyboard ready to write when she found her quote. Biting her lip she looked at the door and sighed. Only she would be stuck writing an article on during a family gathering. _That's what you get for waiting for the last second._

She had finally found the quote when the door opened. Not wanting to lose the quote she quickly typed it in before spinning around in her chair, "Oh hey Molesley."

He smiled, "Hello Anna. Are you ever going to call me my name?"

She shook her head and laughed. "No definitely not. It'd be weird to call you Joe, besides I've always called you Molesley ever since we were kids."

Molesley stood up straight and said shakily, "Anna… we not kids anymore…"

Her eyes widen, _Shit! Shit shit shit! Don't say it Molesley!Don't say it!_ She closed her eyes hoping the earth would swallow her whole.

"Anna would you- Oh! Am I interrupting anything?"

Anna shook her head at her mother grinning widely. "Nah mum we were just talking about old times. Weren't we Molesley?"

Molesley frowned a bit but nodded. "Right, how's Mr. Carson doing by the way Mrs. Hughes?"

Elsie rolled her eyes, "You know my husband Joseph, stubborn has a mule!"

Anna laughed and looped her arm through her mother's. "Do you need anything mum?"

"Aye a helping hand in the kitchen, your cousin had to leave earlier and I could use some help in the kitchen."

"Sure no problem mum," Anna stepped out of the room and then said "Talk to you later yea?"

Molesley nodded.

As soon as they reached the stairs Anna squeezed her mother's arm. "You are a lifesaver mum."

Elsie gave her a pointed look, "Why because I walked in right before Joseph Molesley declared his undying love for you and you broke his poor heart?"

"Mum!"

Heading straight to the turkey Elsie shrugged her shoulders. "What? You know me and your father's feelings on the matter."

Anna groaned, her parents had made it clear on multiple occasions how much they liked Molesley and how she was not getting any younger. "I'll admit Molesley is a great guy and any girl would be more thanlucky to have him but-"

"But?" Her mother said in that stern yet loving tone that only she could pull off.

"**But**" Anna said as she began cutting the vegetables, "I don't love him. And at the end of the day it wouldn't be fair to him. To have a relationship with a man who clearly loves me when I don't feel the same."

Elsie sighed, she loved her daughter dearly but sometimes she wished she wasn't so stubborn. Charles and her were getting older and she just didn't want her daughter to end up alone. Turning to look at her daughter properly she said, "Just think about it alright? It can't hurt to consider."

* * *

"You RAT FACE BASTARD!" Sybil shouted as she grabbed anything in sight throwing at the man in front of her.

Said man tried to cover his face while he dodged an incoming shoe. "Sybil it's not what you think!"

Sybil laughed hauntingly, "Right because you didn't shag your assistant Larry."

Larry jumped back as a lamp came crashing down on the spot he was just standing in. "I didn't! I swear Sybil I didn't!"

"Really?" She said with a tight smile. "Then what are_ these_" she then pulled out a pink lacy thong out of his briefcase. "Doing in your bag?"

Larry frowned, "I don't know, maybe- maybe they fell in yesterday as I was getting ready for work. You do have a tendency to throw your things everywhere you know."

Sybil wanted to scream so she did, "You bloody prick! These aren't mine! These are someone else's you wanker!"

He growled, "Stop calling me a wanker! This isn't England babe! This is America! No one uses the word wanker!"

She threw the knickers and the briefcase at him and glared at him. "Yea well I'm British if you hadn't noticed and if I want to call you a wanker I will! And you're a wanker. Wanker, wanker, WANKER!"

He threw his hands up in the air, "Fine I admit it! I shagged her! I shagged the living daylight out of her. Happy?"

Sybil put her hands on her hips and growled, "Did you just ask if I was happy?"

Larry groaned. "Of course I'm not happy you wanker! I just found out my bloody boyfriend of over a year just cheated on me! Now get out of my loft!" She screamed, pushing him out the door as she said it.

"Wait-" Not giving him the moment to talk she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Sybil closed her eyes. The moment she met Larry Grey she knew he was a prick, a bastard, a _wanker _but she didn't want to be rude when her mother introduced them. He was nice enough at the time but there was something off about him but he had been persistent. Sending her gift-baskets during her first couple weeks back at uni, showing unexpectedly at her work or her dorm room during college with flowers, the cute text messages, and long conversations of the phone, convincing her that maybe her gut was wrong about him, that maybe he was a good guy after all. She snorted, oh how right and wrong she had been.

It was right around ten months that he showed his true colors. She probably would have realized it sooner if most of their relationship hadn't been during her last year of uni.

Hearing a knock at the door she groaned. Ripping the door open she shouted, "Go Away!"

Gwen stood wide-eyed at her boss. Sybil groaned.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought- I figured you were Larry." She said rubbing her face as she kicked the door open wide enough for her to get in.

* * *

Anna sighed into her wine glass. As much as she hated to admit it her mother was right. She was thirty and her last boyfriend had been well over a year ago.

Anna had always believed in soul mates, that one day she would walk down the street and there would be her prince. But she was starting to think that Prince Charming was never coming. She ran her hand through her hair. She needed to get away, far away. To forgot her lack of boyfriend problems and just have some fun.

Pulling out her computer she tried looking for somewhere to spend the holiday. Anna bite her lip when she noticed the prices for the trips. Why was everything so expensive?

Suddenly Anna remembered house-swapping. Her friends William and Daisy had done it last summer and had said it was a blast. Finding a site Anna made an account and put her house information. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Sybil stared at the design for the book cover for a good minute before looking up at Thomas.

"I love it! It's brilliant Thomas. Really you've outdone yourself this time." She gushed; Thomas let out a breath and then smirked.

"What can I say, I'm a genius." Sybil and Gwen shared a look before bursting out laughing.

Thomas pretended to be offended but he was chuckling as well. After finally calming down, Sybil took a breath before saying, "Right we're done here. Gwen is there any other projects we got coming?"

Gwen checked her clipboard and shook her head. "No I think we're good, in fact we're ahead of schedule."

Sybil bobbed her head at this and suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Let's take the next few weeks off."

Thomas chuckled until he looked at her face. "Are you serious Syb?"

She nodded, "Yea I mean you're always complaining that you and Eddie never have another time together right?"

"Yea…"

Quickly turning in her seat Sybil, "And Gwen! You have finals coming up right?"

"Yea but I'll only part-time."

"So? Uni is tough regardless if you're there full-time or part-time! You should spend these weeks studying!"

Thomas eyed her suspiciously, "You're serious. You really want us to go on vacation?"

"Yes! Think about it!" She stood behind Thomas putting her arm around him, "You and Eddie at some beach. Eddie shirtless coming out of the ocean, water dripping down his broad chest and running down his abs…"

Thomas coughed and then jumped out of his seat, "Right I'm going to call Eddie now."

Sybil laughed, if she didn't know any better she would think he was skipping. Turning her attention back to her ginger hair friend, she asked, "So?"

Gwen nibbled on her fingernails. "I don't know… I need the money after all."

"Paid vacation then," Sybil said shrugging.

Gwen gasped, "You can't do that!"

"Of course I can, you're my secretary, and anyways you work so hard as it is, you deserve a break."

Gwen shook her head, "I don't know…"

Sybil raised an eyebrow, "If you don't take the vacation I'll telling that guy from accounting about your massive crush on him."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

The two stared at each other until Gwen looked away. "Alright, alright I'll take the vacation." Sybil grinned she knew she'd win.

* * *

Anna was brushing her teeth when she heard the ping on her computer. Spitting out the toothpaste she ran to her computer.

**Sybil: I'm interested in renting your house.**

**Sybil: I'm wondering if it is available this Christmas because if it is I'm very interested!**

Anna grinned stretched her arms before replying back.

**Anna: Yes! Are you interesting in exchanging?**

She waited; she was just about to get up back Sybil responded back.

**Sybil: Exchanging?**

**Anna: Yes my home is only available for exchange.**

**Sybil: What's a house exchange?**

**Anna: We swap houses, cars, everything. I haven't done it before but my friends have.**

**Anna: Where are you?**

**Sybil: NYC**

Anna squealed she had always wanted to go to New York City.

**Anna: Always wanted to go there. I'm Anna by the way. I don't smoke, very neat, and single.**

**Sybil: I'm Sybil. Hi.**

**Sybil: You house looks lovely, very idyllic. Just what I've been looking for.**

**Anna: Really? Thanks. What does your place look like?**

**Sybil: It's nice—Its a loft so it isn't too big.**

**Anna: You have a loft in NYC? Lucky!**

**Sybil: Can I ask you one thing?**

**Anna: Sure.**

**Sybil: Are there any men in your town?**

**Anna: Zero.**

**Sybil: When can I come?**


	2. NYC!

**A/N: I hope this chapter came out okay. I haven't read much Anna/Bates fics but I really wanted to take a stab at it!**

* * *

Anna strapped herself in, looking up so far a rather handsome brunette stop in front of her aisle. He smiled and she smiled back and thought _what if?_ Until his significant other to catch up and point out they were in the next aisle down.

A second later two older woman walked up and took the spots to her left and right, both taking the arm rests.

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. Trying to get herself comfortable but ultimately failing. _Deep breathes Anna. _Her phone beeped; prying her eyes open she saw that it was Molesley.

**Heard that you're heading to the big apple for a few weeks, first holiday in four years! I hope you have a lot of fun. How do I reach you?**

**Joseph**

Anna rolled her eyes at the name. He was never going to give up about using his first name was he?

**Molesley, I'm taking this holiday to think. I've had a lot on my mind recently and need to get away for a bit. I've given mum the flat landline but it's only for emergencies!**

Clicking send, Anna turned her phone off and threw it in her bag. _I'm on holiday starting…Now!_

* * *

Anna clapped her hands over her mouth as she looked out the window. She was in New York City! She couldn't believe it! She had seen Times Square, Broadway, and Central Park! And now she was in Manhattan!

Anna was so busy staring about Anna didn't even notice that the taxi had stopped, "Forty seven and ten cents."

Anna jerked back to reality paid the man and got out. Standing in front of her was without a doubt the nicest apartment building she'd ever seen. Checking to make sure she had the right address she walked in and took the elevator to the fifteen floor.

Reaching 1507 Anna grabbed the keys from under the mat and walked inside and her mouth dropped open.

_If this is a small New York loft then I don't where what big is!_ The loft was stunning. A kitchen, three bedrooms, a bathroom with a large tub, and a living room, the loft was probably almost as big as her little cottage house! There were movie posters and painting and photographs everywhere! Jumping from room to room she laughed. Spinning around she couldn't help but think that if her holiday was half as nice as this loft she was never going to want to leave.

Finally hopping into the master bedroom Anna launched herself onto the giant bed. She had just closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into the softest sheets in exist when she heard a ringing.

Listening for the source she finally found an intercom next to the door. Hitting the first button she said, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Um hi is Sybil there?" A male voice said back to her.

"No Sybil's not here I'm afraid. Hold on I'm trying to figure out how to let you in. Oh shi-" Anna said as she heard a beep entirely different from the rest.

The man chuckled into the intercom.

"Crap! Sorry!" The man didn't respond. After about two minutes she heard a knock on the door. Throwing the door open she started to spurred out an apology. "I'm so so sorry! I'm still getting the hang of the intercom!"

The man in front of smiled, "That's alright. In fact it was rather amusing. I'm John by the way; I'm here to pick up Larry Grey's things."

Confused Anna tilted her head as she asked, "Larry?"

John nodded, "Sybil's ex?"

"Right! Right," Anna mumbled all at once feeling like an idiot even though she had no reason to. "Um Sybil's in Ireland actually, for holiday. I'm staying here until she gets back." She leans back against the door, only the door was open so she began to fall.

Suddenly two strong arms grab her by the elbows and hold her up. If Anna had felt embarrassed before she was mortified now.

"Are you alright?" John said, looking into his eyes she felt herself blush harder.

She nodded. Clearing her throat as he pulled away she plucked out some courage and talked. "Right you needed to…"

He nodded, "Yes I'm here to pick up his laptop."

"And you're…?"

"I work for Mr. Grey on wall street."

"Wall Street?" Anna said in surprised.

John chuckled, "It's not what you think, I'm a security guard. Mr. Grey only sent me because he knows that Sybil is helping me with my book."

"You're writing a book?" Anna said smiling, "What's it about?"

"Afghanistan. That's how I hurt my leg." For the first time Anna looked down and saw that he had a cane. She wondered how she could have missed it.

"Does it hurt?" She said, biting her lip. She had broken her leg once when she was ten but she imagined her pain was minimal compared to his.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It comes and goes."

They stared at each other for a long second before Anna remembered why he was here. "Right er, so I'll call Sybil's assistant Gwen. You know just to make sure I'm not letting in a complete stranger into her flat."

John laughed and nodded his bed understanding completely.

"Um yea so do you mind coming back tomorrow?" Anna said, this time leaning against the frame of the door.

"No I don't mind at all…"

"Anna." She said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Anna," he repeated as he shook her hand. "See you tomorrow Anna."

And with that he nodded his head and walked away. Closing the door behind her, Anna couldn't help the smile that planted itself on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys! I know there are people reading this because a lot of you have put it on your story alert! So please drop a line! Even if it's only one word or you're telling me what you didn't like that's fine. Just **_**please**_** review!**


	3. Dalkey Ireland

Smiling politely at the flight attendant, Sybil waits until she has gone to coach before dialing her sister.

"Yes," her sister Mary states before Sybil can even get a word out.

"Yes?" Sybil said with an obvious annoyance in her voice.

She can feel Mary her eyes as she says, "Yes I went into your email and changed you to first-class."

Sybil sinks into her chair places her hand over her face. "Why?"

Mary scoffs into the phone, "Because no sister of mine is flying coach darling."

"Even Edith?" She says biting her bottom lip to hold in the laugh.

Mary is quiet for a while, "… I'll get back to you on that one."

In seconds Sybil is in stitches, they both know that she doesn't mean it but while Mary and Edith had cooled to one another over the years Mary still couldn't resist saying such things.

Finally when Sybil's pearls of laughter end a thought occurs to her. "How did you even know?"

"Mum called, said you were going to some small town in Ireland for the holidays. Really Sybil why not just come to London and spend some time with Papa or me and Matthew?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because I'm taking a vacation from my life Mary. I love you and Matthew but I need a break from everything really."

"Vacation? Darling I think you have been living in the States too long."

* * *

Looking at the fresh sheet of snow on the ground Sybil couldn't help but think that she had made the right decision.

Rolling to a stop the taxi driver turned to her, "We're here miss."

Outside the window was a graveyard. Sybil scrunched her eyebrows, _This can't be right._ "Are you sure? This can't be the place…"

Taxi driver sheepishly smiled at her, "It's down the lane actually but it's a dead end and it's practically impossible to get out of. You don't mind do you?"

Sybil shook her head. "Not a bit." Climbing out of the cars pulling her very large suitcase out with her Sybil is instantly glad that she decided to wear her trainers for the plane ride.

The taxi takes the turn and Sybil is left to follow the trail until she finds her temporary home for the next two weeks.

* * *

It's been ages since she's driven on left side of the road and it takes a while to get used to it again. And after a very close call on a narrow road Sybil's decided she's gotten the hang of it again. Driving about turning into a road she finds herself in the village and while trying to find a place to park she makes a mental note to check out the small castle she just passed before she goes back to America.

Walking about the village Sybil finds herself in front of the yellow-ish green wine shop called O'Briens. Never being about to resist a good bottle of brandy or a deliciously scrumptious red wine Sybil walked in setting her sights on some wine and sweets.

_Hmmm… tonight is definitely a lie in bed and watch Christmas movies kind of night. _Grabbing a large bag of marshmallows and an even bigger bag of chocolate she vaguely wonders what kind of wine shop sells sweets.

* * *

Sybil groans, looking down at her sweater to see the giant red spot on the bottom of her cream sweater. Swinging her legs off the bed she climbed down the stairs and sticks the stain under the sink. She's rubbing soap on it praying it won't be ruin; it's her favorite sweater, when she hears a banging at the door.

Dropping the soap and throwing her hands up in the air she wonders who's at the door. Nervously biting her lip as she walks over to the door she calls out, "Who's there?"

A man with an Irish brogue replies, "It's me. Hurry up its bloody freezing!"

Sybil stands her ground crossing her arms as she says, "Who are you?"

The man groans, "Jesus Christ Anna I swear if you don't open the door this second I'm going to piss all over your-"

Sybil jumps to the door and pulls on the knob forcing it wide open. The man turns around and looks at her surprised written all over his face. But it barely registers at the moment because all she can think about is how handsome he is. With his dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes it's impossible not to stare.

She's brought back to reality when he begins to talk. "Oh… you're not Anna… Or if you are I'm much more drunk than I thought I was."

Looking down at his feet for a second he looks back at her sheepishly. "Sorry about the profanities I thought- I well oh bugger. I'm completely pissed and didn't expect- well you." He said weaving his fingers through his hair and then gesturing towards her with his other hand.

Sybil laughed, "Well I wasn't exactly expecting you either."

Tom smiled politely, "Sorry but do you mind if…" he then nodded his head at the door.

"Oh! Of course, sure come in!" Sybil moved to let him through.

Walking through he suddenly stops and push forward his hand, "I'm Tom. Anna's cousin."

Shaking his hand, she bobs her head as she says "Cousin right."

Turning to close the door she glances over her right shoulder. "I'm Sybil by the way. Sybil Crawley."

Opening the door to the bathroom he frowns. "Wait did you say Sybrawley? Man your parents must have hated you."

Sybil laughs, "I said _Sybil Crawley_." Placing emphasize on each syllable as she repeats herself.

As soon as the door shuts, Sybil throws off her sweater and throws it onto the next room and onto the kitchen table. Quickly pulling off her bunny slippers she stuffs them behind her back as he walks out of the bathroom.

"So where's Anna then?"

"She didn't tell you?" She smiles brightly wondering if Anna hadn't mentioned or if he was just too drunk to remember.

"I- she-" Tom leans over and almost knocks over a lamp, turning to fix it Sybil stuffs her slippers into the umbrella stand.

"The thing is I'm rather- er you know I've just came down from…" Tom mumbled until Sybil decided to save him.

"She's in New York."

With a confused look on his face Tom opens his mouth and closes it only to open it again. "That's strange. Anna never goes anywhere."

Sybil smiled, "We've switches places for the holidays. Two whole weeks actually, she put her place on this house exchange website. She's at my flat in New York City and um I'm here."

With a raised eyebrow Tom said, "People actually do that."

Chuckling she replied, "I guess I mean here I am." Looking down she realized that though she had hidden her bunny slippers and was at least wearing a black long sleeve shirt she was still wearing her ridiculous Santa pajama pants. "In my pajamas."

Tom groaned, "She called me last night but I was busy. I was going to call her back but… crap that was probably why she was calling."

Suddenly wobbling forward Tom asked, "Mind if I sit? I feel like I'm about to fall on you."

"Sure, absolutely." She said smiling. As he lays his head back and closes his eyes Sybil asks, "Are you alright?"

He nods. "Sorry I'm not usually like this. I don't drink much but when I do I usually get utterly pissed. And on those rare nights Anna usually takes me in so I don't get behind the wheel. Though I hate to admit it's been happening a bit more often lately." He suddenly opens his eyes and sits up and looks at her. "So um how's it going so far? Hope I haven't ruined your night."

"Oh no no no! Um I was just watching a movie that's all. It's my first night here and I thought I've get used to the house before I when anywhere."

He nods in understanding, and she wonders if he really understands or if he's just being polite.

And suddenly she finds herself rambling, "I mean even if I wanted to get out of the house I wouldn't know where to go. This was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I just needed to get away from things for a while." Suddenly she finds herself sitting next to him on the couch.

"What things?" He asks looking at her.

"Work, Larry, my mum, pity looks, take your pick." She says with self-resigned bitterness.

"Who's Larry?" Tom asks, he has a strange look on his face and she can't quite figure out what it's supposed to mean.

"My cheating ex wanker of a boyfriend" she says sighing.

"I'm guessing the cheating is the reason behind the pity looks." Tom says but Sybil's only half listening.

"The thing is I don't really care about what happened. He was a completely and utterly wanker. My mum set us up and I don't know it was just better than being alone I guess."

Sybil closes her eyes as he begins to speak, "So since you said ex I'm not wrong in assuming you're single."

Sybil peeks open one head, "Why do I like the kind of girl who'd take back a cheater?"

Alarmed Tom shook his head, "No I was just- it was just a backwards way of asking if you were single."

She laughs, "I am, and you?"

"Single as well." Tom says looking down at his hands. "Is it okay if I stay? I promise I'll be out of here before you wake up. You'll never have to see me again."

Sybil feels a pang in her heart at the thought but shakes it off. _Really you've know the man for all of ten minutes._

"It's no problem," standing up she smiles. "Well good night."

He smiles as he stands and then says, "Night," before leaning over and kisses her.

It's over as soon as she realizes it, and then he's talking again. "I'm sorry I-" but she cuts him off pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

If he has a problem with it he doesn't push her away, in fact he pulls her closer. A few minutes go by and the need to breathe pulls their lips apart. He starts to kiss her neck, as he mumbles "Bedroom?"

She nods and as they fall into an odd waltz to the stairs when Sybil stops.

"What? Did you change your mind?" He asks moving back to look at her.

She shakes her head and blushes, "No… it's just… I'm not very good at well, _you know_."

He stares at her dumbfounded. "You can't be serious."

"It's true! Larry, he… well he mentioned a few times." She said looking down at her feet.

"While I highly doubt that," he pulled her up into his arms and stroked her right leg up around his waist. He smiles as she wraps the other around him, "In any case I think I'll have to test this for myself."

* * *

**A/N: While I was looking for a small town near Dublin for Anna to live in I found an actual wine shop called O'Briens in this town Dalkey and I couldn't resist putting it in the chapter! :P**


	4. Leading Lady

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Hope you all are having a lovely Christmas! Now that all my exams and Christmas shopping is done I will **_**hopefully**_** be able to put out the next few chapters quicker. Anyways happy reading!**

* * *

Anna smiles as the clock goes off, not with an annoying beeping sound but with classic song, Are you gonna be my girl? By the Jets. Turning up the music Anna bobs her head along singing the lyrics until finally thinks _oh what the hell _and starts jumping on the bed singing and laughing the whole way through.

Phone ringing, Anna turns down the volume and giggles to herself as she answers. "Hello!"

"You sound happy." Mosley says.

"That's because I just had the best sleep ever! It was just amazing you know?"

"Yea… yea…" He says and Anna realizes something's wrong.

"Mosley what's wrong?"

He hesitates, which after years of friendship tell Anna something's _really_ wrong. "It's my dad, he… he had a heart-attack last night."

She drops onto the bed, "Oh my god is he alright?"

"Doctor says he's going to be. Apparently it could have been a lot worst."

Grabbing a pillow Anna hugs it. She had known Mosley's dad almost her whole life. "Well that must be a relief."

He cleared his throat, "It is rather… Anna I know you are on holiday but do you think we could talk for a while?"

Anna smiles tightly swallowing the sadness that starting to whelm up, "Of course Mosley."

* * *

Anna walks into the building after spending the afternoon in Times Square. Thinking about what she should eat for dinner she can't help but notice the redheaded woman in her late 80s trying to carrying five grocery bags at the same time.

"Excuse me ma'am do you need any help?"

The woman turns and smiles amusingly at her. "You know when you're old? When complete strangers walk up to you and ask you to hold your purse."

Flushed Anna ducks her head and backtracks, "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

But the woman laughs, "Darling I'm only playing with you. You must take tip from a modern American girl and not take life too seriously."

Anna smiled and leans over and taking three bags, "I'll remember that."

The two walked into the elevator and as they went up the woman smiled. "Now what is your name dear?"

"Anna, Mrs…"

"Levinson, Martha Levinson. And which part of England are you from?" Martha said as she walked out of the elevator.

"Actually I live in Ireland. I was born in Yorkshire but my family moved to Ireland when I was seven."

"You must be quite the commodity there," she said throwing a teasing smile as she opened the door.

Laughing she nodded, "Oh absolutely!"

Walking in Anna gasped. Every wall in the loft was covered with one movie poster or another. They were props and scripts scattered everywhere. Placing the bags of the table she looked up at the poster in front of her and smiled.

"Is this you?"

Martha looked up and nodded.

Grinning Anna ran her fingers through the cast line on the bottom. "You're an actress?"

She chuckled, "I was, back in the day. I was quite the leading lady in the 60's."

As Martha goes into the kitchen to put her things away Anna gasps as she sees the Oscar glittering in the window.

"Anna darling?"

She jumps and walks into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Could you be a dear and put this away for me?" Anna nods and puts the box onto the top shelf. Looking about she suddenly sees what she hadn't noticed when she walked in. The lone chair and side table with a single tea cup on it.

"Martha?"

"Yes?" She says as she places the milk in the fridge.

"I know this must sound strange but I'm new in town and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner."

"Well seeing as it has been quite some time since I've had a girl's night out I'd love to." Martha said grinned.

* * *

"Hello?" Anna said stirring her coffee placing the phone on her shoulder and tilted her head to keep it from falling.

"Anna, hi this is John. We met yesterday?"

"Yea I remember, and I checked with Gwen you are good to go." She said, smiling into the phone. "Are you heading over now?"

"That's what I'm calling about, something's come up and I can't make it today would it be alright if I came another day?"

Anna smiles tightly and tries to ignore the knots in her stomach. She had been rather looking forward to him coming by to at the very least show that she wasn't a complete klutz. "Of course, come around any time."

"So how was your second day in the city? Did you go to Times Square yet?"

Anna nodded her head vigorously despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "I just when this afternoon actually, and it's been wonderful!"

John chuckled, "And what did you do there?"

Anna smiled as she talked into the phone. Telling John all about her day and what her plans were for the next few coming days and she felt lighter than she had in years.

* * *

"Best job I ever had." Martha said taking a long sip of wine. Anna could see from the look in her eyes that she was remembering something dear.

Shaking her head Martha looked at her smile, "Now enough about me darling let's talk about you."

"Me?" Anna squeaked out looking down at her plate.

"Yes you. Do you know what I've been asking myself all night?"

Anna laughed cheerfully, "What?"

Smiling fondly Martha tilted her head and asked, "Why a pretty young thing like yourself would go to a stranger's house for Christmas vacation and on top it off that spend a Saturday night with an old broad from the last decade."

Anna looked down, "Well I- you see-" she knew she was floundering and took a deep breath. "I just needed to get about that's all."

Martha gave her a look that said it all. _You have some explaining to do. _Anna sighed, "The truth is I'm thirty years ago and I am wondering… I'm starting to think that maybe I should give up on finding the perfect man… that maybe the best I'll ever get is companionship."

"Oh darling I'm afraid to tell you that there is no such thing as a perfect man." She said smiling. Anna nodded her head and tried to smile. "There is however such as thing as a perfect man for _you_."

Whipping her head up Anna stared.

Martha smiled indulgently as she said, "Everyone has their flaws, but when it's the right person those flaws don't see so bad and as time goes by you can even grow to love them. It's those flaws that scare away the wrong one and keep the right ones close, so dry your eyes and smile because I can assure you that he is coming."

Anna grabbed her napkin and pressed it up to her eyes; she hadn't even realized she was crying. "You really think so?"

"Oh I know so. It's just like in the movies; the leading lady always gets her man in the end." Martha said, and then leaned over and squeezed her hand. "And you my dear are a leading lady if I've ever seen."

Anna smiled and squeezed back. "And remember my dear, when you least expect it that's when he'll come."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't much Anna & Bates in this chapter but I promise there will be plenty in her next chapter!**


	5. Right or Left

**A/N: Okay so since I'm on winter break now my goal is to put up a chapter every day. Hopefully I'll finish by New Year's Day.**

* * *

Sybil glared at the coffee maker, for the past five minutes she had been at war with it. The machine for some odd reason had decided that it did not like her and refuse to make her coffee.

"Good morning," Sybil looked up at the sound of his brogue and smiled shyly.

"Morning," Sybil ducked her head and looked at him through her lashes. He smiled but thankfully looked just as unsure of himself as she did.

He walked over to the coat rack and pulled out a pair of glasses. He looked up at her and shrugged as he sheepishly said, "Lost my contacts last night."

Sybil bite her lip, _he looks rather good with those on. _Only to lose her train thought a second later.

"Do you need any help?"

"What?"

He smiled and walked over to the coffee maker, "Do you need any help? Anna's coffee maker can be a bit temperamental sometimes."

"Please, I've been staring at it for five minutes now trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong."

Tom looked at the coffee machine and then chuckled. Sybil frowned. Looking back he grinned as he help up the cord. "Well I don't know how they do it in the States but here in Ireland we plug them in."

Sybil covered her face with her hands and laughed nervously. "Oh god that's really embarrassing."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't say that."

Peeking from between her fingers she asked, "What would you call it then?"

He ducked his head down for a moment and Sybil wondered why he seemed suddenly embarrassed after looking so confident just a second ago. He looked up with a bit of his smirk from before and said, "Adorable. I'd called it adorable."

Sybil blushed and chuckled. And a second later he joined in. Pulling her hands off her face they smiled at each other for a minute trying to figure out where to go next.

"So Sybil-"

But she cut him off. "Tom you don't need to say anything. You don't need to worry about anything okay?"

He opened his mouth but Sybil found herself rambling. "Last night was great, meeting you and everything and I don't know what it was like on your end but for me last night was- well fantastic and-"

"It was." Sybil finally looked him in the eyes and he smiled, "For me as well. And if you ask me your ex must be insane because you good. _Really good_."

Sybil laughed, "Says the drunk."

Tom leaned back against the sink, "Not that drunk."

"Sure you weren't," she teased walking over to the table as a phone went off.

"That's mine." He said as they both reached for it.

Sybil picked it up and glanced at the name, Saoirse. "Saoirse- sorry didn't mean to look."

He smiles and puts the phone in his pocket. "It's alright. I'll call her back in a bit."

Sybil nods and suddenly feels the need to do something. She walks over to the cabinet and opens it while mumbling, "Coffee cups need coffee cups."

"Here," turning around she finds him holding up a cup for her.

"Thanks," reaching out for the mug she notices he only grabbed one. "Don't you want one?"

"I should be going," he says scratches the back of his head and Sybil nods her head. "Yea I should probably head out too. I mean I have a lot of tourist traps to check out."

Tom laughed as he put on his jacket. "Yea well when you're done do you think… would you fancy grabbing a drink with me?"

Sybil opened her mouth not entirely sure what she was going to say when he continued.

"I know you just got out of a bad relationship and everything and that you'll leaving in a week or two and to be perfectly honestly even if you weren't I'm not entirely sure I could promise you anything." He stopped and smiled weakly at her. "My life at the moment is a bit… complicated. So to speak but if you want-"

"You don't have to do this." Sybil said looking at her feet.

"What?"

She looked up and run her fingers up her arms. "Buy me a drink. I mean you have nothing to feel guilty about- it's not like you took advantage of me. If anything I took advantage of you." She bit her lip and smiled remembering how she had taken advantage of him last night. Multiple times. "So don't feel obligated-"

"I don't," Tom said walking over to her. "Feel obligated, and you didn't take advantage of me. Trust me if I had been sober last night I still would have said yes in a heartbeat."

Sybil felt herself grinning, liking the idea that she could have him just like that.

"I'm asking you because you seem nice and it's the holidays and you know I just figure it might be nice to know at least one person in town." He said shrugging.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to know someone… you know in case I break my leg or something and need to go to the hospital or something or another." Sybil said thinking out loud.

He grinned and started towards the door when he stopped. "I mean it when I said my life is complicated. I… don't want to string you along or anything-"

"Tom," she crossed her arms and jutted put her hip as he looked up. "I'm a bit girl I can take care of myself."

"I know… it's just- a lot of women say that but then later on they want more and I- I can't necessarily give that to them."

Sybil chuckled, "Don't worry I'll not going to fall in love with you or anything."

Tom frowned, "Gee thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that! Don't get me wrong I'll be the first to admit that you're- well- rather dreamy." He smirked at this and she rolled her eyes, "But I know myself and trust me when I say that I don't fall in love easily. I mean it; it took me two years to tell an old boyfriend mine that I loved him. And frankly I'm not even sure that if I was close to loving my ex-boyfriend."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really. Now how's that for honesty." She said laughing.

"I like it." He quipped, and giving her one last look he asked, "So where are we about drinks?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…"

Taking two steps towards her he played with the scarf in his hand. "If it makes it easier it won't be just us. I'm already meeting a couple of friends of mine."

Sybil sucked in her lower lip and chewed on it. Not knowing what to say.

Should she go or was it better to just in? Sybil was brought out of this thought by his next words.

"Well I'll be at the local pub; it's about five minutes from here tonight if you want to have that drink. Like I say no strings attached, just two people talking." Tom put on his scarf and then gave her a smile as he walked out the door.

* * *

Sybil walked around the castle she had seen the day before from the wine shop. It's rather lovely, small and without a doubt a tourist trap but still pretty amazing.

Sybil looks at her watch to see that it's around eight and is one of the last people to leave. She walks through the town and heads to her car and starts driving through the roads. She's almost to the cottage when she sees the pub.

If she turns right she'll be back at the cottage. She'll grab a nice book and read until she falls asleep but if she goes left she's find herself in a pub with Tom.

* * *

Tom walks through the door and looks around the pub. He's looks up trying to see past people to see, even going as far as to stand on the tips of his shoes to see if she'd come.

"Tom over hear." Tom turns to his left to find his two friends William and Daisy sitting at a table not too far away.

He smiles and goes over to the other side to sit when he sees her. Sybil's sitting a few tables away looking around when she sees him. She smiles and gives him a little wave blushing a bit at the ridiculousness of the moment. But he grins back. And it's obvious to the both of them that he's glad to see her and Sybil finds herself feeling glad she came as well.


	6. Fifty Years

Anna opened the front door to find a smiling John. "Hi."

"Hello," he said just as a loud hurray was shouted in the kitchen. "Sorry is this a bad time?"

"Oh no!" Anna waved her hands as if she was waving the words he had just spoken away. "My neighbor and I are having dinner and she invited a few old friends of hers over. Come on in."

John took a step in and looked around taking in all the little changes that had occurred since the last time he'd been in the place. The place looked different with Anna things around the room. "I promise I'll be out in a flash."

Anna frowned, "You don't have to. In fact I'd love it if you'd stay."

Taking off if coat and hanging in on the coatrack John said, "Well if you insist."

* * *

The five of them put their wine glasses in the middle of the table tapping their drinks together, waiting for all the cups to make the clinking sound before bring them back to the lips.

"I'm afraid I've had too much," John said laughing. He gave Anna one of those side smiles before saying, "You'll have to cut me off now."

Anna giggled and felt the warmth spread all over her body and she wondered if it was the wine or John's smile that was causing it.

"What are you talking about Mr. Bates we haven't learned all your secrets yet." Martha teased.

"And what about your secrets Martha," Anna joked laughing as the woman gave her an amused look. "You seem to holding your cards kind close to your heart tonight."

"There's not much to tell dear. I was an actress in the 60s and I married young." She said shrugging her shoulders.

John shook his head, "Oh really? And here I thought you were a real heartbreaker." He smiled and gave her a wink.

Violet, an old friend of Martha's replied, "Oh she was, until she met her husband that is. Lucky girl got the best man in town. We were all terribly jealous."

"He was swell, a real gem through and through." She said smiling her eyes lighting up at the thought of her late husband. Shaking her head she looked at John and said, "What about you Mr. Bates?"

John smiled playing along, "What about me?"

Martha smiled as she asked, "Are you single?"

John looked down and gave an awkward smile, "Well hopefully I will be soon. You see I'm in the middle of a divorce."

Anna nearly choked on her drink and found herself saying, "Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." John gave her a smile and then said, "The truth is that we've both been rather unhappy for some time now… and I'm ready to get past it and meet someone new; someone who will make me happy again."

"Well I assure you Mr. Bates if won't be long there. A man of your looks and charms will surely go quickly. In fact, if I was fifty years younger I fear Anna would have quite the competition in store for her." Martha said sending a wink John's way.

Anna felt her cheeks turn bright red as Martha's friends laughed. She was about to reply, that she did not know what Martha was talking about when John started speaking.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure a girl like Anna would smoke the competition right out of the water."

At that moment the warmth came back and Anna knew it was definitely him and not the wine.

* * *

Anna smiled as John passed her a dish to dry. He had insisted on staying to help clean since he had come unannounced.

John scrubbed the plate in the soapy water and talked as he worked. "This was fun Anna. Thank you for letting me stay for dinner. Martha was a real firecracker. It's amazing to meet a real actress who was around and in all those great films."

"I know! She's amazing. She's actually given me a list of all these great films I have to see." Anna said smiling as she put the now dry plates into the cabinet.

John turned off the sink and dried his hands before looking up at her. "Anna… would it be alright if I joined you for a few of those films?"

Anna nodded and grinned as she said, "Definitely."

They smiled at each other as they walked over to the door. He put his coat on and looked at her. "Thanks again for inviting me. I have a wonderful time."

"I'm glad." Anna said opening the door. John took one step past the door and then turned his head towards her and kissed her cheek. His lips barely touching her cheek but that didn't stop them from hovering over for a second as if he was about to kiss her cheek again.

"Goodnight Anna." He said softly, giving her one last smile before heading out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally some actual interaction between the two! I hope you guys like it! I have a lot of fun writing this chapter especially the parts with Martha and John since Shirley MacLaine is a huge Bates fan in real life!**


	7. Lunch Date

Sybil stumbled down the stairs almost falling on the last step when she felt an arm around her waist.

"Easy there lass," Tom said smiling. Sybil tried to smile as she looked up but winced from moving her head up too quickly. She groaned. Her head felt ready to explode and she felt a headache coming on.

"Aspirin," Sybil groaned out trying to massage her temples.

"Right, so do you always drink that much?" He teased as he led her into the kitchen.

"God no," she moaned. She watched as he poured her a drink of water and grabbed her an aspirin. "I don't think I've ever drank that much."

Tom chuckled as he placed the aspirin and the glass in her hand. "No one has."

Sybil gave him a pointed look before swallowing the pill and taking a huge gulp of water. Taking a sit on the chair she said, "Yea well- Oh my god!"

Hanging off the chair was her bra. Blushing Sybil grabbed the bra and stuck it in her pocket.

"I had nothing to do with that," he said smiling amusingly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sybil ran her hands down her face as she mumbled out, "I know, it's just so embarrassing! I mean you were here and you saw."

And this point Sybil looked to see a Tom looking very smug and he said, "I was and I did."

Blushing again Sybil looked at her feet as she asked, "So um did we… did we you know…"

Looking up she saw Tom shake his head. "You mean we didn't?"

"Nope."

Sybil bobbed her head, "Good good good." Scrunching her eyebrows she asked, "Why not?"

Tom chuckled, "Call me old fashion but I don't have sex with girls that are unconscious."

_Unconscious?_ She thought in horror. This was getting more humiliating by the second.

"Oh god this keeps getting better and better." Shaking her head Sybil chuckled as she said, "Yea that's really attractive. Why on earth did you stay?"

"Because you asked me to," He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sybil felt herself blushing and surprisingly smiling when his phone went off again. "Saoirse again- sorry."

He looked at the phone and smiled tightly, "I should probably take this."

She watched as he flipped the phone open and said hello as he walked out the door into the front yard without a coat.

Sybil got up and put the glass in the sink, looking out the window she could see him talking. He was laughing at something the woman, Saoirse, had said.

Sybil sighed. _Saoirse, Sybil, and who knows who else._

Sybil jumped as he looked over to the window and smiled. He hang up the phone and walking back into the cottage.

Tom walked back in with his hands in his pockets. "I think we should go into town."

Of all things he could have said she hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry what?"

"I think you should go upstairs, get dressed, and then go into town with me. We could go on a drive, have some lunch, and talk some more."

Sybil stared at him as she asked, "Why?"

"Honestly?" He took a step closer as he said, "Because I'm running out of reasons why we shouldn't." Taking another step closer Tom smiled as he asked, "Aren't you?"

* * *

"So you're a book editor?" Tom asked.

Sybil swallowed her water and nodded. "That's right I mostly work with nonfiction books; usually histories, politics, memoirs, and auto-biographies. Though I do get the occasional fiction which, are always fun."

He grinned enjoying listening to her talk. "And why's that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… I suppose it's because sometimes it's nice to get away from reality for a little while."

He nodded his head with a strange look on his face. "You're a journalist right?"

Tom laughed, "Sort of. I write for an online paper."

"That doesn't sound sort of to me." Sybil said placing her head in her hands.

"I work from home so sometimes I feel like it's more of a hobby than a job." Tom said looking at the menu. He looked up and smiled, "An enough about me. Tell her more about you. You said last night you have two sisters?"

She nodded, "Yup it goes Mary, Edith, and then me. I'm the baby in the family."

He grinned, "Lucky. Bet you got about with murder. I'm the second oldest of six so I could never get away with anything."

"Six! Your mother had six kids!" She said incredulous. Six kids to watch, to feed, to clean, get to school. She couldn't imagine how she would handle six children running around the place!

Tom chuckled and a cheeky grin he replied, "Yup, four boys and two girls. Starting from the top it's Kieran, me, Connor, Katie, Collin, and Sheena."

Sybil grinned, "Do you guys keep in touch."

Tom laugh, "Seeing as my ma makes us all come to dinner every Sunday I would have to say yes."

"You all must be very close." She said smiling.

He nodded smiling sheepishly but his eyes looked proud of the fact. She found herself smiling even wider, that is until he asked, "And what about your family? Are you guys close?"

The smile dropped off her face in an instant and she sighed. "We were once upon a time." She smiled forced a smile on her face.

"My parents got divorced when I was ten." She laughed sadly as she said, "We didn't see it coming- Mary, Edith, and I. We were all so happy, the five of us. So when it happened it caused as a shock to us all. My dad cheated on my mum with his secretary, her name was Jane I think. My mum had just gotten a promotion at her job and guess my dad was feeling neglected or something." She shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"Apparently it was just once. My dad told her right away and begged for her forgiveness. They tried to work past it but while she could forgive she couldn't forget." She said shaking her shoulders, and blinking back the tears.

Tom reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

She shook her head for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes. "No, it's alright. It's just; after it happened things were never the same you know? My mum moved us to America, she's American and we stayed with our grandparents for a while but you know… it wasn't home." She gave him a weak smile as she said, "No place since has ever felt like home. And that's the end of my tragic little story."

"What about your old house? Did your parents sell it?"

"No, my dad still lives there. Couldn't part with the place but when we go to visit, it just didn't feel like home anymore." Sybil said shrugging her shoulders. She bowed her head down a bit and a second later she found his hand on her face wiping away a tear.

"Sorry- I don't know why I'm tearing up. I mean it's been fifteen years." She said trying to wipe the tears away.

"Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt sometimes," he said softly. He gave her a tender smile and then said, "There's nothing wrong with crying, in fact I'm a big old cry baby."

Sybil giggled, "Really?"

He grinned, "Oh yea. Good book, film, birthday card, I'll start crying watching commercials on the tele."

Sybil laughed, feeling freer than she had in years. The two spent the rest of lunch talking about everything under the blue sky just enjoying each other's company. It was the best date she's ever had.

* * *

"This was really fun!" Sybil said as unbuckled her seatbelt.

"It was," he said grinning unbuckling his seatbelt as well.

"You don't have to walk me up." She said smiling as she put her hand around the handle about to let herself out. "It's really not necessary."

Tom smiled at her, "If you don't want to come in you can just say so."

"It's not that!" He smiled his expression saying uh huh sure. Sybil sputtered out, "Really it isn't! I'm just tired; I'm probably going to take a nap as soon as get in."

Tom laughed and gave her a wicked grin, "Sure sure. I'll pretend I believe you."

Sybil swatted his arm which only made him laugh harder.

Leaning her head back against the seat Sybil sighed. "Tom I'm leaving in nine days. I don't know what this is but whatever it is its… complicated and I don't think I can do complicated right now."

"Okay," he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. As he moved away Sybil grabbed his coat and kissed him. The kiss turned into two kisses and they kept their eyes close, lingering for a second longer.

Tom finally opened his eyes and looked into her. Sybil basked in the color of his eyes, blue with a hint of green in them. "And this doesn't make it complicated?"

She smiled tightly, "Oh Tom it seems everything I do with you is complicated."

"Which is why you won't let me," Tom said matter of fact as he ran his fingers lightly around her waist. She felt goosebumps appear and was severely tempted to change her mind.

Sticking to her guns Sybil kissed his cheek and reached for the handle again. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded quipping, "You won't get rid of me that easily."

She laughed as climbed out the door and gave him one last look before she walked towards the cottage.


	8. Tribute

**A/N: Whoot! Two chapters in one day! I'm totally on a roll!**

* * *

Anna smiled as Martha felt her into her place. Martha strolled back into her seat as she said "Nine."

Anna followed Martha's led and gave her a curious look as she asked, "Nine?"

Martha nodded as point off-handedly to the paper on the desk. "Nine movies are coming out this week. I remember a time when nine movies would come out in a month!" Shaking her head she said, "It's astounding. If a movie doesn't make a lot of dough during the first weekend it's dead. How this brings about great work in the film business is beyond me."

Anna grinned, "Have you always been this feisty Martha?"

"Darling when you've been in the film business it's hard not to be."

Anna laughed shaking her head. "Right well I picked up your mail for you."

Martha smiled, "You're a gem."

She rolled her eyes placing each piece of mail down as talked, "Gas Company, phone bill, and a letter from the Screen Actors Guild."

Reaching over Martha grabbed the last one and flung it into the trash. "So Anna have you started the movie list I've given you yet?"

Glancing over to the trash bin Anna nodded, "Yea there really fantastic." She glanced at the trashcan again before asking, "I'm sorry but are you sure you don't want to open it before you toss it out?"

Martha waved her hand as if waving off the very notion. "No they keep writing me about the same thing."

"If they keep writing you about it isn't it important?" Anna said giving her a look.

Martha shook her head, "No no… they just want to throw me some kind of tribute. A night with me I think it said. I don't know it sounded ghastly."

Anna walked over to the trash bin and scooped it out and put it on her desk. "What are you talking about Martha that sounds terrific."

"Deary how would you like walking onto a stage, as fast as snail, looking a hundred years ago, and make some kind of ridiculous speech that I honestly would know what to say for eleven bozos waiting to meet me, forgot it." Martha said moving the letter away from her.

Anna shook her head, "May I?" Martha nodded. "An evening with Martha Levinson," she said aloud to herself. Reading the letter she was shocked. It was event to celebrate and honor all of Martha's hard work in the film industry. "Martha this is huge. You should do it."

Martha looked away to the window ignoring her she imagined. "You look amazing and if it's the speech you're worried about then I'll help you."

Martha gave her a dubious look, "Really?"

"Absolutely, I may not look it but I come from a family of journalists. I happen to be a writer for a magazine and you know John is writing a book so I'm sure we could get him to help us out." Anna said grinning as she dangled the letter between her two forefingers.

Martha narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I don't want to go alone."

"Then I'll come with you. I've always wanted to go to a glamorous New York City event." After staring at her for another few seconds Martha nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this John." Anna said as she sat down on the couch opening a bottle of wine.

He grinned and that wonderful place of his that always seem to make her heart flutter. "No thanks needed. I'm glad you asked."

Anna watched as he read the speech that she and Martha had been working on. As soon as Anna got her to agree that had spent the rest of the afternoon brainstorming ideas of what to write or mention in the speech. It was rough a draft so to speak right now but when Anna had mentioned it on the phone John had been eager to read what they had so far.

"I like it," he said nodding his head in approval.

Placing her drink down and scooting closer she asked, "You do?"

"I do," John said passing it over to her. Her heart jumped at the words. Anna chastised herself, _Stop it! You just meant the man for heavens' sake!_

"It needs some editing and rewording mind you- which I'm sure you know but I think the sentiment behind it is rather perfect." John said taking a sip from his wineglass.

Anna grinned, "That's what I keep telling Martha but she's worried that it will come off as sappy or something."

Turning towards her, she felt his knee touch her leg as he said, "Well tell her to don't worrying because she's going to be utterly brilliant."

Anna nodded her head and after a few moments finally tore she eyes away from his. Taking a long sip of wine she finally asked, "Are you going to come? To the tribute?"

"I was planning on it yes." John said looking into his wineglass until he suddenly lifted his head up. "Anna."

"Yes John?" Anna said nervously, he was looking at her intently and she could feel her heart racing.

"I was wondering-" His phone rang and they both jumped. "Sorry."

She shook her head, letting him know it was no big deal, as he answered it. "Hello?... what?... No I understand why how... yes I'll be over in a bit."

Her heart dropped as he got up and put on his jacket. "You're leaving?"

He nodded solemnly, "That was my lawyer. He needs me to come over right away…. I'm sorry."

She smiled tightly, "No I understand. If you're lawyer needs you now it has to be important."

John nodded his head and walked over the door only stopping as he's about to walk through it. "Anna?"

"Yes John?" Anna said walking into the hallway.

He paused for a moment before saying, "I'll see you later."

Anna nodded and watched as he closed the door behind him wishing that his lawyer had waiting a one more minute to call.


	9. The Other Woman

Eyes closed Sybil tried to relax. She had decided that she would not call Tom or see him tonight that tonight would be a Tom-free day. Something that had not occurred since the night they met. If she didn't see him then she talked to him on the phone. But tonight would be different.

Sinking further into the tub she closed her eyes determined not to think about him. Her brain however, had other ideas. She began running the washcloth up her arms when she suddenly imagine Tom's hands directing the cloth. Directing them slowly up her arms, tracing her neck, her collarbone, her breast, down her stomach… and then suddenly it wasn't his hands with a washcloth but his lips.

Sybil jerked forward in the tub, eyes open and taking a deep shaky breath. The thought of a Tom free day completely forgotten.

* * *

Tucking her hair behind her ear Sybil took a deep breath before ringing the bell. It took only a few moments for him to open the door.

"Surprise!" She said cheerfully, desperately wanting to do nothing more than wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Yea definitely that," Tom said staring at her while standing halfway through the door.

She giggled, "Well I was at home and I started thinking about you and I started wishing I had let you come in yesterday and…" Looking up at the sound of glass clinking she finally noticed his disheveled state. "…and you're not alone are you?" It was a statement not a question.

Tom gave her a tight smile as he shook his head, "Sorry. I wish-"

Sybil took a step back plastering on a fake smile. "Don't be. It's no big deal really. I- I should have called-" Suddenly the door opened fully and out popped a little girl. She was a girl of five or six with the same brownish blonde hair as Tom and pale green eyes.

Tucking herself beside Tom she tugged on his shirt and whispered, "Da who is it?"

Stunned Sybil repeated, "Da?"

Tom nodded, "Sybil this is my daughter Saoirse." Placing his hand on top of the little girl's head he smiled down at the girl and said, "Saoirse this is Miss Sybil."

Sybil stared for a moment before registering what he said. _Saoirse_, suddenly the name flashing across his phone came back to her and mumbled out "Oh! Um hello!"

Saoirse leaned over and looked at Sybil, pursing her lips before stepping away from her father's leg. Keeping her eyes on Sybil she tugged on Da's shirt and said, "Its cold."

"Are you cold sweetheart? While don't you-"

Saoirse reached over and grabbed Sybil's hand pulling her into the house. Sybil had little time to react for the next thing she knew she was in the house.

"Da we need another cup for hot chocolate." Saoirse announced as she dropped Sybil's hand and starting walking into the kitchen. Peeking her head out she said, "Don't forget to take her coat Da!"

"What?" Sybil said staring glancing at Saoirse then Tom.

Tom chuckled shaking his head, "Saoirse wants you to have some hot chocolate." He walked over a helped her out of her coat as he said, "Because it's cold outside."

"Oh!" Sybil said look down smiling until a thought struck her. "Oh my god are you married? You are aren't you? I just broke up that little girl's family." Hands flying to herself she gasped, "Oh god I'm Jane!"

Tom moved in front of her standing her shoulders in his hands, "What? No! You're not Jane. I am definitely hundred percent not married."

Sighing in relief Sybil threw back her head, "Thank god."

"Da! Cup!" Saoirse shouted from the kitchen.

Tom rolled his eyes but grinned, "Yes Miss Bossy." Motioning for her to follow he headed into the kitchen.

Sybil laughed, walking in Saoirse smiled patted to the seat next to her. "Sybil sit next to me!"

"Saoirse," he said giving her a point look as he poured the hot chocolate into the cup.

"Sybil would you please sit next to me?" She said giving Sybil the puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course," Sybil said smiling as she tucked herself into the chair.

Placing a cup in front of both of them he seated himself to Saoirse's left. "There you go, now be careful love it's hot."

Sybil smiled before taking a sip. He was rather adorable in dad mode.

As soon as she put her cup down Saoirse asked, "So how do you know Da?"

Tom groaned, "Saoirse!"

"What?" She replied confused.

Sybil bit back a giggle before replying, "I'm visiting from the States and you're Da has been kind enough to show me around."

Saoirse paused as if judging her answer before nodding her head and taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

Tom rolled his eyes but looked pleased by his daughter's response. Sybil couldn't help but grin. Saoirse was turning out to be kind the character. Saoirse turned towards her asking, "Sybil would you like to see my tent?"

"Sweetheart I don't think Sybil wants to crawl into your tent." He said as he stroked the top of her head.

Sybil gave him a rather large smile before looking at Saoirse. "Nonsense I'd love to!"

Grinning Saoirse took a large sip of hot chocolate before climbing out of her seat and tugging on Sybil's hand. Before she knew it Sybil was standing in front of Saoirse's door.

Opening the door with a large smile on her face Saoirse dropped Sybil's hand running into the room.

Sybil gasped as she looked at the tent. It looked like something out of a fairytale or a children's book. The tent was made with cream covered sheets and lacy. There were fake flower petals hanging from the top of the tent creating a beautiful sight. The tent had somehow been attached to a hanging lamp with no bulb and strings around the top with attached to different hooks on the wall to keep it up. There was a large hole as the entrance where a large pale pink comfort could be seen were pillows of all different colors and sizes could be seen. There had to be a lamp behind of the tent because there was a glow coming from the inside that could not be explained otherwise. It was quite literally breathtaking.

"Wow," Sybil said staring dumb fondly at the tent. "This- this is amazing." She turned her head back to look at Tom who was sheepishly staring at the ground.

Saoirse grinned crawling inside and motioning for her and Tom to follow. Sybil followed in smiling at the cut off stars hanging inside.

"Lie down next to me!" Saoirse said patting the spot next to her. Sybil smile as she did what she was told.

Tom lied down next to her and Sybil found herself asking, "Who cut out the stars?"

Saoirse proudly exclaimed, "We did! Da and I are partners in crime. We do everything together."

Something about the way she said make her soften, and completely melt when in the next second Saoirse asked, "Sybil will you come play with again tomorrow?"

"Oh Saoirse I would absolutely love to." She said smiling and she felt her heartbeat race when she felt Tom sip his hand into hers.

* * *

Sybil looked around the room staring at the books when she heard his footsteps. "Is she asleep?"

Turning around he nodded, "Took two stories and lullaby but yes she's finally asleep." He walked over to her and stared at the books as he said, "She likes you, you know. In fact I don't think she's ever taken to someone so quickly before."

Sybil blushed and then laughed. "I have to admit I'm rather taken by her as well. She's absolutely adorable Tom."

Tom stuck his hands into his pocket and laughed, "Sorry about earlier. She somehow gotten it into her head that she needs to watch over me. She's brilliant but… I hate it when she worries."

Sybil chuckled, "And is she always so…"

"Bossy?" He said laughing. He nodded his head grinning, "Oh yea she's a real ball-buster, which I completely love about her."

"Tom," She said quietly, "why didn't you mention before that you had a daughter?"

Tom sighed racking his fingers through his hair. "Because I just- I don't really ever mention around woman. And I know I kept saying that we should talk and get to know each other but it's just… until I'm sure that- well I'm ready for someone to meet her it's just easier to pretend I'm a single guy."

Sybil nodded introducing any woman to his daughter must be a big deal.

"I'm a full time dad, that's why I work from home. I read parenting books and cookbook before head every night. I go tutu shopping and I'm learning how to sew!" He laughed somewhat incredulously, "…It's just gets really complicated sometimes."

Sybil nodded again. She bit her lip contemplating her question before asking, "And what about her mum? Where's she? I mean are you two divorced or…"

Tom chuckled darkly, "Well there's a bit of a story about that. No I'm not divorced. We never got married. We meant in college, it wasn't serious or anything we would just hook up every now and again. She told me she was on the pill but apparently she was lying about that. It was our senior year and we moved in together after graduation and then a month later we had Saoirse."

Tom said down and looked at his hands. "She said she was going to grab diapers. We were running low. She never came back. Last time I heard she moved to the States. New Orleans I think. Saoirse was almost a year old then." Tom run his hands through his hair again and gave her a sad smile. "We haven't seen her since. I've tried to get her to visit on her birthday or at least send her a letter or something but she doesn't want anything to do with us."

"Oh Tom," Sybil said, she felt like crying. How could anyone ignore such a precious little girl?

Tom shook his head, "It's alright. She never did want kids and frankly it wasn't exactly love… but I just feel bad for Saoirse you know? I try my best but sometimes when the other kids' mums come to pick them up I wonder how she feels."

Sybil reached over and squeezed his hand, "Oh Tom I doubt she notices it at all. I mean have you seen how she looks at you? I don't think she realizes she's missing anything at all." She paused before adding, "And I think I get it now. Why you didn't mention her to me. After all I'm leaving in a week."

"I thought it might be tough, introducing her to someone I might never see again." Tom said squeezing her hand.

She swallowed, "Right because I'm just some girl you had sex with that one time and then slept with twice."

He smiled amusingly, "I thought it was the other way around actually."

Sybil shook her head, "This just went way past complicated."

He laughed softly, "Definitely. After all I'm a working single dad from Dalkey Ireland and you're a beautiful stunning book editor from New York City." He laughed before saying, "I have a cow in backyard for god sake."

Sybil giggled, "A cow really?"

"Oh yea," he grinned. "I sow and I have a cow. Have I surprised you yet?"

"Without a doubt," she said grinning. The two stared at each other smiling softly and neither one knowing what to do next or where this was going.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one! Saoirse was such fun to write, such a cutie! **

**I purposely did not name Saoirse mother's so that you all could have the fun of deciding who it is (I bet a least one of you is going to be picturing Edna!)**


	10. The Mrs

**A/N: Hellos! Happy New Year everybody! **

**So my goal was to finish this fic today but it looks like it's going to take a few more days to wrap this story up!**

* * *

Turning off the tele Anna climbed off the couch to pop the DVD out the player. "So what did you think?"

John smiled, "Beautiful. I thinking about only watching a movie after Martha gives her stamp of approval."

Anna turned her head and laughed, "I know what you mean. She's got exquisite taste. Too bad this is the end of the list."

John furrowed his eyebrows, "That can't be. There must be at least fifteen movies on the list and we've only finished…" Taking the list into his hand he counted all the uncrossed movies, "Eight."

"I know but they're not on Netflix or Hulu and I can't seem to find them at any store." She said shaking her head.

"Have you tried a video rental store like Blockbusters?" John asked putting the list back on the table.

Plopping back onto the couch she said with a surprised expression, "Blockbusters? I thought they were all gone!"

John gave her a coy smile, "Most of them. But I happen to know one that's not too far from here." He looked down at his watched and frowned. "It's closed now but we could go tomorrow, if you like."

Anna smiled leaning a tad bit closer. "I'd love to."

* * *

She got up as the tea kettle whistled turning off the stove Anna had just started pouring the water into the mug when the phone rang. Grabbing it with other hand as she poured she said, "Hello?"

"So are you ever coming home?" An Irish brogue teased.

"Tom! It feels like ages since we've talked." She said cheerfully as dumped her teabag into the mug.

"I know I know. Sorry I didn't pick up when you called last week."

Anna shook her head as she sat herself down at the table. "Don't be I'm sure you were busy with Saoirse. How is she?"

She could hear him smiling through the phone as he replied, "Brilliant. We just put up the Christmas tree last night."

Anna laughed, "You two always wait til the last minute."

Tom was a silent for a moment before asking, "So how's New York City? Been to any crazy parties? Met anyone yet?" He teased.

Anna smiled and laughed softly as she said, "Actually I have."

"Really?" He said surprised before eagerly adding, "Anna that's fantastic! What's he like?"

Anna laughed, "It's a she actually. She's brilliant actually. She's lovely and… she's about eighty years ago."

"What?"

Anna grinned, "She's my neighbor and we've been hanging out a bit. She's amazing. She used to be a big time actress you know."

"I'm glad you're making friends."

There was a short paused before Anna hesitantly said, "And I met John."

"Ooo la la! Who's John?"

"He's one of Sybil's writers. Oh! That reminds me you should pop over and say hi to her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind making a new friend."

Tom coughed. "Tom? Are you alright?"

He paused before saying, "Yea I'm fine…. Actually we already met."

"Really? Oh!" Anna heard a beep from her other line. "Tom can you hold on someone's call me." She heard him mumble a yes before she switched to the other call. "Hello?"

"Anna? Hi this is Sybil."

Surprised but pleased Anna replied, "Sybil! Hi how are you?"

"I'm doing great actually. How are you?"

"Oh god I'm absolutely loving it here." She heard the beep and then said, "Do you mind hanging on? My cousin's on the other line."

"Tom?"

"Yes he said you met." Anna said smiling.

"Um yea we did meet. How is he?" She said nervously.

Anna frowned, why did she sound nervous? "Um he's fine I think... Can you hold on for a second?"

"Sure."

Anna switched back to Tom. "Hi that was Sybil-"

Tom cut in asking, "How'd she sound? How's she doing?"

Anna frown deeper. "She just asked me how you were doing."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her to hold…. Hey can I call you?"

Tom paused for a moment before resulting, "I can hold, you know while you speak to her."

"Really?" Anna said surprised. Tom had never exactly been the patient type. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, just find out how she is."

Anna switched back, "Hi um Tom wants to know how you are."

Suddenly the nervousness from before was gone and out came the voice of a very cheerful woman, "I'm good. I've just gone to the bookstore to check out some books… What's he been up to did he say?"

"He said he and Saoirse put up their Christmas tree." She said somewhat suspicious now of what was going on.

"Sybil can you hold on?"

"Sure," She chirped.

"I can't believe you have sex with the woman staying at my house!" She shouted to Tom. Only it wasn't Tom.

Sybil gasped, "He told you!?"

"Oh my god I thought I was trying to Tom!" Anna cried, "Sybil just- I'm sorry but please hang on."

"Tom I cannot believe you! She's been in town for one week and you've already jumped into her knickers!"

The line was quiet and then, "Still me."

Anna closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sybil. I- I must have lost him. I-" the other line beeped again. "Can I call you back?"

"Yea," Sybil said embarrassed.

Anna sighed before switching to the other line and moaning in frustration, "Hello?"

"Anna?" John said and Anna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Is something the matter?"

"John! Um no nothing's wrong. What's up?"

"Well I know it's Christmas Eve but I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the rental shop and loo for those movies."

Anna grinned, "Sure."

"Great I'll see you in say, an hour?"

"See you then!" She said smiling into her tea.

* * *

The bell chimed as John opened the door for her. Smiling, Anna practically skipped into the shop.

"You look great by the way," he said causally as they started browsing through the first stack of movies.

Running her fingers through the cases as looked at the titles she threw him a smile. "Thanks I went shopping Martha the other day. We went looking for dressing for the big event." Giving him an eye roll she said, "Martha is determined to find us the perfect dresses for it."

John chuckled, "And as she?"

Anna shook her head, "Not yet. We saw some pretty amazing dresses already but Martha said they were missing something. Still its rather fun!"

He nodded his head, believing whole-heartily when he saw it. "Found number nine."

"Really?" Leaning over she felt her insides twist, he smelt amazing. Like chamomile tea.

Grabbing her pen out of the bag she put a little check next to it.

The two continue to scan the movies on display watching the other from the corner of their eyes when Anna sees film number five. Her fingers just touch the surface when she feels a large rough finger touch hers.

She looks up to see John staring back, and she wonders when he got so close.

Her hand freezes and his does too, for a moment, and then his fingers are drifting on top of hers barely touching until his hand is on top of hers.

Her heart is racing as he stares at her and she takes a deep breath. Her eyes flutter to his lips and for a second she wishes- thinks he might actually kiss her when someone knocks on the glass window.

The two jerk apart; his hand flying off her stealing back the warm he had just given her. Anna looked out the window to see a tall woman with dark wavy hair smiling mischievously at them. John groans, running his hand through his hair.

The woman only smiles wider at the gesture and then points her finger at him and gestures for him to come outside.

John sighs but nods before turning to Anna and while smiling tightly says, "I'll be right back."

Anna nods her head wondering who the woman could be. She watches as John steps outside and goes up to the woman. The woman gives him a big smile, one he does not reciprocate. The two talked and the more they did so the more frustrated John seemed to get. And the more frustrated he got the more confident the woman seemed. She even starts to laugh at one point.

The woman steps closer and leans over and whispers something into his ear before strolling off. Whatever she said it clearly wasn't good judging by John's expression. He closes his eyes before walking over and kicking a can into the street.

A minute later he walks back in with the same strain smile on his face. "Sorry about that…. That was Vera, my… soon to be ex-wife."

"Oh!" Anna said looking back out the window as if trying to get another glimpse of the woman. Looking back at John she not sure quite what to say.

"What's next?"

"What?" She asked confused.

John looks away from her and stares at the movies in front of them. "Um right, err…" She looks at the list and says, "Funny Girl."

He nods his head starts walking down the aisles keeping his eyes out for it. Anna follows a pace or two besides wondering what might have happened if Vera hadn't showed up.


	11. Three Little Words

**A/N: This chapter's a bit short but that's probably because we are starting to reach the end of this storyline. As always this is un-beta'd.**

* * *

Sybil sighed as she started packing. She was leaving tomorrow and as much as wanted to wait, to do it later tonight she knew if she waited until the last second she would forgot something. _And you wouldn't want that would you? _Her inner self said sarcastically.

She frowned and tried to push the thought away when she heard the doorbell ring. Walking down the stairs and she opened the door and was happily surprised to find Tom smiling at her.

Before she could say a word he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She felt her toes curl and her heart flutter from the kiss. As his lips moved away she found herself throwing her arms around his neck kissing him roughly as she pressed her body against his.

* * *

Sybil's took another deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. She turned her head and took in the sight of the man next to her. His head was tilted back pressing down on the mattress, his hair was mussed: thanks to her handiwork, his breathing was deep, and he was deliciously naked.

"So you're completely fantastic." Tom said breathlessly only groaning in despair afterwards.

"Yea," she said before adding, "God this is so unfair."

Sitting up on his elbows Tom looked at her as he said, "Well I mean you must come to London all the time for work or to visit family. After all, your dad and your eldest sister live there right? And London's not that far from here… if I take a plane."

Sybil sighed and smiled sadly, "Oh Tom it really isn't. Besides I only ever come to London two or three times a year."

His face took on a serious look, "Long distance relationships can work you know."

She felt a bittersweet laugh fall from her lips before saying, "I can't even seem to make it work living in the same flat with someone."

"So this should work then," he joked and she found herself laughing.

Looking up at his hopeful eyes Sybil snaked her hand on top of his and placed it over his chest. Trying desperately not to cry she whispered, "I just- I don't see this ending well Tom, for either one of us."

"Have some faith, I might surprise you." Tom said taking hold of her hand and kissing it.

"What are we supposed to do Tom? Fly back and forward every weekend just to spend a day together?"

He frowned, "Maybe. What's wrong with that?"

She slipped her hand from his grasp and stroked his cheek, "Oh Tom and what happens when in a few weeks or months I can't be away from my job? Or when Saoirse can't bear for you to be gone so often? What then?"

"What are you trying to say Sybil? That you never want to see me again?" Tom said harshly pulling away from her touch.

"Of course not," she said moving closer. Her head was on his shoulder and looked at his chest as she said, "We can talk, send emails, I can visit on the rare occasions I do come to London… I just think we should take this for what it is. That these past two weeks has been absolutely perfect and that it won't get any better than this. That we're been living in the honeymoon stage and the reason this feels so amazing and exciting is because I'm leaving tomorrow."

Tom turned his head and looked at her. Placing his index finger under her chin she finally looked him in the eyes. "Do you really think that?" He said softly, his eyes searching her face.

Smiling weakly she replied, "I don't know what I think Tom."

He stared at her for a good minute and she curled into his side when he said it. "I love you."

She jerked up and stared at him, her mouth hanging open. _He didn't, he couldn't have said. _But his eyes stare back intently. "I know it's sudden and we haven't known each other for very long but that doesn't change the fact that I am madly in love with you."

All she could do was stare as he sat up as well. "And I'm not doing this because you're leaving tomorrow or because we're in the honeymoon stage or whatever it's called. I'm saying this because I mean it. I love you Sybil, I really really do." He shook his head as he said, "And I realized that I come as a packed deal, two for the price of one and that me having a daughter makes this complicated but the thing is I know what I want Sybil."

He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, "And I want you." Tom smiled so tenderly at her that it nearly broke her heart.

"I don't know what to say," She said looking down before glancing back at him to see the smile drop off his face.

"I think that says it all," he said pulling his hand away from her and flopping down onto the bed.

He was quiet for a moment before groaning out, "That first morning, you said that you wouldn't fall in love with me." He chuckled shaking his head, "Should have listened."

"Tom…" She said lying on top of him but he shook his head.

"Don't, just please don't… Can we pretend that I didn't say all that? Please?"

Sybil nodded before kissing him deeply. Knowing that even if she wanted to she could never forgot the words he just spoke.


	12. Dream

Anna couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard. Placing her hand over her lips to try and stop the on-going giggles she finally calmed down enough to look back at John.

He was grinning ear to ear, looking at her with so much joy and happiness that she was sure her heart would burst.

Reaching for the remote John turned off the tele and turned towards her. He chuckled as she said, "I don't know why you found the ending so funny." Yet he was still smiling.

Anna shook her head grinning, "Honestly I don't know why either. It was just so perfect and wonderful… I don't think I was laughing because it was funny but… because it was just so uplifting and happy you know?" _And because it reminded me of you; how one day you just popped right in front of me,_ she thought.

"I think I do know actually," he said smiling softly at her.

She ducked her head blushing and smiling when his phone rang.

John looked at the phone before giving her a quick smile and heading over to the kitchen for a bit of privacy.

Anna looked down at the speech, the pre-texts for inviting him over. He hadn't had a chance to read it yet but tomorrow was the big night and she wanted his opinion before she typed the final draft of Martha's speech.

John came back frowning deeply.

The smile on her face dropped, nervously she asked, "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth only to close it and shake his head before saying, "I need to see my lawyer again, immediately."

"Oh," she said standing up. She tried to catch his eye but he was staring at the wall behind her.

John grabbed his coat and began walking towards the door when Anna remembered the speech. "John wait!"

He stopped and turned towards her, uncharacteristically emotionless look on his face.

Picking up the speech she walked over to him and gave him a tight smile, "Here, you didn't get a chance to look at it."

He nodded his head, "Right… I'll… I'll read it after the meeting and get it to you tonight." He tried to smile but it came out looking incredible sad. He placed his hand on the doorknob and began to open it when he stopped and looked at her. He stared at her for a moment before leaning over and gently, lightly, brushing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

Anna was humming happily as she washed her plate from dinner when the doorbell rang. Drying her hands on a nearby towel Anna walked over to the door and opened it to find the very man she'd been thinking about all day. "John," she chirped happily a huge smile growing on her face.

He smiled back, but it wasn't a happy smile like her own, "Hello Anna. I brought the speech." He said waving it in the air.

The smile on her face began to dissolve when she looked into his eyes. Something was wrong; something was definitely not alright.

"John what's wrong?" She said as pulled him inside. The smile that he had been trying to keep on his face fell off.

He sighed placing the speech on a nearby table, he groaned as he rubbed his face. He let out a bitter laugh as he said, "Everything."

Anna pulled him into the living room and onto the couch with her. She bit her lip, hesitantly for a moment before asking, "Does this have to do with you going to see your lawyer and… your wife?"

He nodded his head, taking a deep breath he said, "Vera has found a way to stop things again…. She's accused me of having an affair we filed for divorce."

"Why?"

John shook his head before staring at the blank tele. "Because she saw us at the rental shop," Anna gasped but he continued on. "She's accusing me of being with you for months before we filed for divorce."

"But… but we just met two weeks ago!" Anna said confusingly.

He nodded, "I know that's what I told my lawyer but now they have to investigate. To check and make sure that there isn't any truth to her claims." He smiled bitterly.

Anna looked down at her hands not sure what to say when a thought occurred to her. "It's my fault."

John jerked his head up, "What?"

"It's my fault. If I hadn't gone to the rental shop with you Vera would have never saw us together and-"

John grabbed her hand and shook his head violently. "No its not, Vera would have done something with or without you." He sighed before looking at her sadly, "I should have known better not to get you mixed up in all of this. I'm sorry Anna, I really am."

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back.

He frowned and took his hand from hers. "Anna… until everything is fixed and the divorce is finally signed I can't… I can't be around you anymore."

Anna gasped and looked into his eyes. Stuttering she asked, "And- and how- how long will that take?"

John looked down at his hands and whispered, "I don't know a few weeks, maybe months…"

"Months," She said as the tears began to swell in her eyes. She reached up and wiped them away before they could fall.

John stood up, "I'm sorry Anna but it's the only way." He began walking towards the door and by the time she had gotten to the door he was already halfway out he said, "You should forgot about me Anna." He tried to smile as he said, "Dream of a better man."

As the door closed behind him Anna whispered into the air, "I can't."

* * *

**A/N: Another sad one I know but don't worry the next few chapters our going to be much happier! **


	13. Home

"Got everything?"

Sybil turned around at the sound of his Irish brogue and smiled weakly. "Think so."

Stuffing his hands into his pocket he nodded his head trying- and failing to smile. "Want a cup of coffee before you go?" He said his brogue caressing each syllable; she wondered why she had never noticed this until this moment.

Nodding her head she placed her suitcases next to the door and walked into the kitchen watching as he walked around the room moving about and grabbing things as if it was his home. _It's his cousin's house of course he knows where everything is_ she chimed to herself. Shaking her head she watched as he poured the coffee into the mug and then poured something else before placing it in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

Tom chuckled, "Whiskey. I figured you should have a proper cup of Irish coffee before you go. You know for the fun of saying you had, after all everyone will be expecting it." He said rolling his eyes.

She giggled and took a sip. Watching him under her eyelashes she tried to commit every piece of him to memory. The way his hair fell, the way he sat, his hands, his broad shoulders, his cheekbones, his eyes, his lips.

They just sat there for a while neither knowing quite what to say and both far too busy trying to drink the other in when they heard the beep come from outside.

"That's the taxi," they both knew it and yet she said it anyways.

He got up and walked her to the door they stood at the front door just staring at each other. Looking at him she could feel herself tearing up. Trying to keep it light she smiled brightly and said with as much optimism as she could muster, "I call you when I get there. So you'll know I got there alright."

He nodded his head a sad smile on his lips and she began rambling, "It's not like we won't ever speak or email-"

"No set rules," he said softly.

"Right," she nodded. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "So now I'm just going to kiss you for the millionth time and then I'll going to say see you later."

And for a moment a ghost of a smile graced his lips as she leaned over and kissed him deeply. She curled her fingers into his hair as he pulled her closer wishing that the kiss would never end. Pulling away from his embrace she said, "See you later."

Tom nodded moving his hand to her face and said, "Take care of yourself Sybil."

She nodded desperately holding back the tears as she walked through the gate with her bags. Swiftly lugging them into the truck she climbed into the car pausing to give him one last smile before she got in.

As soon as the car began to drive off she let the tears start to flow out of her. Taking a deep breath Sybil wiped her eyes with the back on her sleeve. She had finally composed herself telling herself that she could bawl her eyes out only once she'd reached New York City.

"Had a good holiday miss?" Jumping at the sound of the driver's voice she plastered on a smile and nodded. "Yea… The best I've ever had in fact."

He nodded and smiled through the mirror and said, "Still it will be nice won't it? Getting back home."

Sybil opened her mouth to say yes when he said home. _Home._

"Go back." She whispered. Staring into the mirror she said it again but louder this time, "Go back!"

The driver turned his head towards her and frowned, "Did you forget something?"

Sybil nodded vigorously, "Yes! Turn back now!"

He nodded and turned the car back but he was going far too slow for her liking. "Can you go any faster?"

He shook his head, "Afraid not miss. The roads are still icy from last night."

"Can you stop then?" Looking at her curiously he nodded. Pulling to a stop Sybil leaped out of the car and began to run.

"Oi miss!" The driver shouted from behind her but Sybil ignored him pushing forward.

She ran forward thinking about that first night she met Tom. The surprised look on his face when she opened the door, the first time they kissed, the next morning when he passed her that mug wearing those glasses, the way he smiled at her that night at the pub with his glass pressed against his lips. His arms around her waist pulling her closer into his embrace the night she as him drunkenly to stay, his hand on hers at the restaurant, his eyes lighting up when Saoirse smiled at her. The words he said the night before and the kissed they shared before she left.

Sybil swung the gate open wondering in the back of her mind how she got back so quickly before shoving it to the side as she threw the door open.

"Tom!" She said breathlessly looking around until she spotted him on the couch. His elbows were on his knees and his head in his hands. "Tom!" She said again this time louder and relief flowing through her at the sight of him.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, standing she saw the relief roll on his face before he frowned in confusion. "Sybil what- what are you doing here? I thought you were going home?"

Sybil walked towards him placed both hands around his face and wiped the tears off his cheeks with her thumbs. She smiled softly and said, "I am home." Before pulling his face forward and kissing him square on the mouth.

She let him smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her and stroking up and down her back. She giggled against his lips. After fifteen years she finally understood. A home wasn't a place but the people you love and she loved Tom Branson with all her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Sybil and Tom are FINALLY together for good! Two more chapters left guys!**

**Also just like to say thank you to all my reviews! This story has now hit 50 reviews! WHOOT!**


	14. Mr Right

Anna looked at the gorgeous black dress hanging in her closet and smiles bitterly. It was perfect, utterly perfect and John would never see her in it. Looking at the dress she thought back to the phone call they just had.

"_Hello?" Anna said she had just got back from shopping with Martha. It had been so much fun and they were going to look dazzling tonight._

"_Hi Anna," John said nervously._

"_John," his name coming out breathlessly from her lips and a knot quickly formed in her stomach. Her heart racing she took a deep breathe. "Hi… so what's up?"_

_The line was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke. "I… wanted to apologize."_

"_Apologize for what?" Apologizing was the last thing she thought he would call to do._

"_Well because of- the complications of my divorce I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to make it tonight for Martha's tribute."_

She had told him that it was alright. That Martha would understand but she would be lying if she said she wasn't upset.

Anna shook her head and let out a sound between a cry and scream. She understood but a part of her, a big part of her had hoped that when he saw her there at the tribute, that if he saw her in this dress and talked to her, enjoyed himself with her he would change his mind. That he wouldn't leave her in the dark.

She looked at the phone and thought about calling him when the doorbell rang.

Figuring it was probably for the best she walked over to the door and opened it to find the last person on Earth she expected to see. "Mosley?"

* * *

John walked into his lawyer's office for the third time in two days. He hadn't been told what was going on only that he should get there as soon as possible. After walking into the office his lawyer turned to him and grinned as he said, "Mr. Bates you are never going to believe what I have here in my hand."

* * *

Anna stood frozen at the door. She couldn't believe it. What was Mosley doing here?

Mosley smiled, "Hello Anna can I come in?"

Realizing that he was standing in the hall she nodded before quickly ushered him in. She watched as he walked around the loft looking at this and that before turning towards her with a big smile on his face and saying, "This place suits you."

"Really?" She said rising in an eyebrow as she placed the kettle on.

He nodded. She smiled and said thank you.

An awkward silence filled the air. Before Mosley cleared his throat, "Anna you're probably wondering why I'm here." He paused long enough to see her nod her head and continued, "Anna I am in love with you. Had been ever since we were kids and for very long time I have struggled with these feelings."

Anna winced and opened her mouth but he putted up his hand. "Please Anna let me finish… I know that you've- you've never felt kind the same but we've known each other for a very long time and we have always been such good friends and I want… I want to take care of you. Be there for you… and I know you want to marry for love but I'm sure that one day you will love me so- so Anna." His voice began to shake as he kneeled on one foot. "Will you… Will you marry me?"

Anna shut her eyes tightly and pressed her hand to her lips. She had no clue what to say. Mosley was her oldest and dearest friend.

She tried to imagine a life with Mosley. It wouldn't be a bad life, she mused. It would be pleasant, agreeable. She would move into his place since it was bigger. They would take turns making dinner and do the dishes together, have kids. Two. They would be fine.

And for a moment she thought about saying yes to just give in and live this simple life he was offering but then she thought of washing the dishes and the door opening. Of kids running towards the door and herself following them and the man at the door pulling the children into his embrace wasn't Mosley but John.

Opening her eyes she looked at Mosley and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry… Joseph I really am but I can't I just can't."

Joseph Mosley stood up and did his best attempt at a smile. "I figured as much, still have to give it a go… at least I finally got you to call me by my name."

She smiled tenderly at him. "That you did."

She watched as he headed to the door. "I do love you, you know," he turned at her words and she smiled sadly. "Not the way you love me of course but I do."

Joseph Mosley nodded his head and opened the door before stopping. "I hope you find him Anna. He's out there, I know it. He's waiting for you and I hope you find him soon."

Anna smiled he was right he was out there but he was wrong about one part. He wasn't waiting on her she was waiting on him and she was willingly to wait as longer as needed for their happy ending to come.

* * *

Martha and Anna walked into the place at exactly eight o'clock, Martha in her feisty red dress and Anna in her daring black one.

They both looked around for a moment before a woman in a pant suit comes toward them. "Mrs. Levinson?" Martha nods. The woman smiled, "We're all ready for you." She then ushers them into the door.

Martha straightens her back and for a moment Anna can see the nervousness on her face and reaches over and gives her arm a squeeze. Martha gives her a smile and they both stand tall as the door opens to reveal a packed house. They both gasp.

"Ladies and Gentleman give a big warm welcome to Mrs. Martha Levinson!"

Suddenly the entire crowd stands up and starts clapping. Anna laughs happily and Martha is stunned into silence.

As they walk towards the front of the stage people say welcome, thank you, hello, and try to shake Martha's hand. When they get to the front a man comes forward and says, "I'll take it from here Mrs. Levinson."

Martha gives the man the good old once over before smiling and taking his arm. Anna laughs and walks over to her seat and gasps at who she's supposed to sit next to. "John what are you doing here?" She stutters. She can't believe he's really here.

John smiles, "To celebrate Martha of course."

She takes her seat numbly and asks, "But what about-" She stops herself as she hears Martha begin to speak.

"It's hard to believe that you'll are here to see little old me!" She jokes and everyone chuckles. "I came to New York City forty years ago and fall in love with acting. And it's a love affair that's lasted a lifetime."

"I knew she could do it." Anna mumbles out loud.

John turns to her, "Anna."

Her eyes are still on Martha when she says, "Yes John?"

"I got a phone call from my lawyer today." Her head jerks towards him and she wonders if she heard him right. Suddenly her mouth opens, "And?"

"And," he says a smile growing on his face. "I am no longer married."

She's completely stunned, "What?"

John's smile only grows wider at her response, "My lawyer found evidence of her being with another man before we filed for divorce and since she never mentioned it in any of her testimonies it put enough things in my favor to get her to sign the divorce… today."

Anna laughs and before she can stop herself her hands move to his face and bring his lips to hers resulting in their first kiss. It's the best kiss she's ever had.

**A/N: Yay! Anna & Bates finally kissed! Alright there is one more chapter left! Which will involve both couples!**


	15. One Year Later

**A/N: Okay well here is the last chapter guys! Hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A special shout-out to ScarletCourt who reviewed every chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

Anna knocked on the door shaking the snow out of her hair she smiled when the door open.

Saoirse opened the door and grinned, "Anna!"

Swooping the little girl into her arms Anna gave Saoirse a massive hug. "Saoirse!"

"Happy New Year's Eve Anna!" Saoirse beamed and Anna pecked her on the cheek as she replied, "Happy New Year's Eve sweetie. Where's your Da?"

"He's in the kitchen with Sybil." Saoirse replied rolling her eyes as she smiled.

Anna laughed as placed the small girl down and headed to the kitchen. Taking a step in she stopped leaned against the wall. Sybil was stirring something in a bowl and laughing as Tom whispered something in her ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his hand was stroking her growing stomach.

"Really Tom can't you keep your hands off her for a second?" Anna teased. The two stiffen for a moment before they realized who is was.

"Anna you finally made it!" Tom untangled himself from Sybil and walked over and pulled his cousin into a big hug.

Sybil smiled as she said, "What took you so long Anna? John's already here."

Anna felt her heartbeat jump at the mention of her fiancée. "I know I don't him to go ahead. I swear this article is going to be the death of me!" Rolling her eyes she peeked into the living room to see if John was in there but he wasn't. "Where's John?"

"Upstairs, he saw one of my boxes and offered to bring it up." Sybil said pouring cookie dough onto a sheet.

Anna laughed, "Sybil! You moved in six months ago! How are you still not fully unpacked?"

Sybil giggled and nodded her head towards Tom. "Blame him, every time I try to finish he decides to distract me." Anna laughed while Tom just smiled. "Honestly you wouldn't wrong when you said he had trouble keeping his hands to himself."

"It would see that is a family trait." John said walking into the kitchen. He walked over and kissed Anna longingly on the lips.

Sybil smiled while Tom made a face while exclaiming, "I did not need to know that!" Sybil rolled her eyes at him and smiled as John and Anna stared into each other's eyes for a second longer before turning towards them. "So how's the wedding going?"

"Crazy!" Anna said happily. "I'm starting to think we should just elope like you two did!"

Tom snorted, "And have your parents kill me? No thanks. We got in enough trouble with our own parents."

Sybil grinned cheekily as she kissed Tom on the cheek, "Damn and there goes my scheme to inherit all your money."

"Right because I'm the one with the rich Daddy," he teases.

Anna giggled shaking her head at them until she felt John wrap his arms around her and his cool breath against her neck. "You look stunning tonight."

She blushed prettily and was trying to think of something to say to turn the tables when Saoirse ran into the room.

"One minute to New Years!" Grabbing Tom's hand in her left and Sybil's in her right she dragged them forward. "Everyone to the living room now!" Glancing over her shoulder she announced, "And that includes you lovebirds as well!"

Anna and John looked at each other and grinned. Grabbing her hand John said, "Always gets to the point that one."

She nodded her head following him into the living room. Grabbing a drink Anna and John sit on the couch staring at the clock waiting for it to strike midnight.

Sybil smiles as looked down to find Tom sitting on the floor next to her seat. He reaches her and pulls her hand from her lap and brings it to his lips. Her heart melts and his does to when a second later Saoirse climbs into Sybil's lap.

The clock strikes midnight and they all cheer. John pulls Anna closer and gives her a lingering kiss. A kiss of what's to come once they leave. Tom leans up and takes Sybil's face in his hand before kissing her softly before taking her bottom lip in between his teeth.

Both couples are interrupted however by Saoirse jumping off Sybil's lap and running around the room shouting "IT'S NEW YEARS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HEY! STOP KISSING AND SHOUT WITH ME!"


End file.
